


When I See the Sun Again...

by hanjizoe08



Category: It-Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, Bill is a little ball of angst, Depression, Gay, M/M, Survivors Guilt, There will be fluff I swear, pennywise is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjizoe08/pseuds/hanjizoe08
Summary: When Bill Denbroughs beloved younger brother goes missing, Bill is left in a state of despair. Despite support from the Losers and his own parents, for Bill Denbrough the rain is still pouring on that cold drab October day.





	When I See the Sun Again...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catherine Martin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Catherine+Martin).



> Hello! This is the first time I’ve written in this style and it’s something I’m experimenting with. I’m sorry this chapters so short but it is only an introduction. Thank you so much for reading, dears! ^^

It was raining that day. Dark, gloomy, dreary, drab, all the words that describe that day. Despite the morose weather conditions, this did not stop little Georgie Denbrough from sailing his small wax paper boat, the S.S Georgie down the fast paced streams in the barren streets.   
But the water, it carried the boat too fast. Georgie, whom had already fallen far behind, raced to catch up to the small wax paper boat. But he wasn’t fast enough. Perhaps if his older brother had been there, maybe, just maybe, his longer legs could have stretched enough to catch up the small paper boat. But Bill Denbrough was home in bed, miserably sick with the flu. Georgie just couldn’t keep up, his boat, it just floated off.   
It fell into the storm drain, straight down into the public works. The sewers of Derry Maine. And neither the wax paper boat or Georgie Denbrough himself where never going to be seen alive again.   
—————————————————————— “Bill, honey will you please come down here? There’s someone I’d like you to meet!” Mrs. Denbrough yelled from the downstairs foyer. “Please, sit down Ms. McFerron. He’ll be down in a second.”   
Bill groaned from his place buried under the covers. He really didn’t want to do this. He knew his mom had gotten him a therapist, an old friend of hers actually and that’s why she had agreed to come over. Bill certainly did not need nor want a therapist. He was fine.   
He pushed the comforter off his thinning body and swung his legs onto the cold floor. He would admit that since his baby brothers... disappearance... his appetite hadn’t been in tip top shape. He pulled on a plain white t-shirt and some joggers, ruffled his hair and reluctantly made his way to the stair case.   
“Oh honey! This is Ms. McFerron, an old college friend of mine. Lindsay, meet my son Bill.” Mrs. Denbrough rambled as happily as she could while standing and basically dragging her frail son over to the couch.   
“Eh-eh-it’s a puh-pleasure to muh-meet you..” Bill acknowledged her quietly before sitting down in the arm chair. He may be Bill Denbrough, or Big Bill to the rest of his rag tag team of Losers, but he was still a kid. A mourning one too. He wasn’t up for being host of the year.   
“Yes, hello Bill it is very nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard great things.” Ms. McFerron said warmly with a small smile. “Your mother tells me you’ve become withdrawn over the passing of your baby brother...?”  
“He’s not duh-dead hes missing..” Bill said louder than he had spoken before. Ms. McFerrons smile wavered at Bill and she looked down at a notebook she had pulled from her purse.   
“Yes of course... missing. Now if your mother would gladly exit the room we can get started?” She looked hopefully up at Mrs. Denbrough.  
Bill shifted in his seat uncomfortably as his mother left him with this strange woman with only a pat on the back. The session had lasted only an hour, Ms. McFerron occasionally writing in her book and asking questions. To Bill however, it felt like hours of uncomfortable mumbling answers and small white lies. As if he’d pour out his heart to this woman.   
He let out a sigh of relief as he watched his mother see her to the door. He stood and began the journey to his bedroom to put in some actual close when his mother stopped him.   
“Billy... come here..” his mom said softly. He turned around, but begrudgingly. “I know it’s been hard, but can’t you see Bill? I’m trying! Your fathers trying. He’s gone Bill. He’s never coming back, and we can’t do a damned thing about that now. We can’t sit here in this quiet corner of our minds and wait for him to come back because he isn’t. You are never going to see him again. Bill, you think I don’t care but I do. I do so much and not a day goes by that I don’t miss my little boy. But now I’m starting to feel like I’ve lost both..” she sobbed quietly not bothering to brush the graying hair out of her eyes.   
Bill stared at his mother cooly. He knew all of it in the back of his mind, really. He wanted to be here. Here, here in the present day but to Bill Denbrough it was still that rainy drab day in October. The sun had went out behind those clouds and for both Denbrough brothers it had never came back out.   
He dashed up the stairs quicker than he ever had. He couldn’t bare to face the truth, couldn’t bare to hear anymore. He didn’t care if he was being selfish. He didn’t care if he was being delusional. For Bill the storm was still going on and it wasn’t a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
